fandubpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Herick Leandro
Herick Leandro 'é um fandublador Brasileiro, diretor de projetos e fansinger ocasionalmente. Conhecido por fandublar ''Hajime'' em Gatchaman Crowds, ''Belém'' no Filme '''Chiquititas '''e ''Evie'' em [[Descendentes|'Descendentes]].''' Projetos Séries '''Sabrina Carpenter * Maya em Girl Meets World * Chloe Jovem em The Goodwin Games * Lucy em Austin & Ally * Jessica em Orange is the New Black Ariana Grande * Cat em Victorious * Cat em Sam & Cat Melissa Benoist * Kara/Supergirl em Supergirl * Marley em GLEE Becky G * Ela Mesma em Austin & Ally * Valentina em Empire Melissa Benoist * Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers em Supergirl * Marley Rose em GLEE Outros: * Tori (Victoria Justice) em Victorious * Kaylee (Jade Alleyne) em The Lodge * Violet (Olivia Steele Falconer) em Once Upon a Time * Luna (Karol Sevilla) em Sou Luna * Karma (Katie Stevens) em Faking It * Chanel (Emma Roberts) em Scream Queens * Alvin (Jake Goodman) em Max E Shred * Ally (Laura Marano) em Austin & Ally * Ginger (Ryan Whitney) em Zeke & Luther * Shelby (Camille Hyde) em Power Rangers Dino Charge * Gia (Ciara Hanna) em Power Rangers Megaforce * Mary (Ginnifer Goodwin0 em Once Upon a Time * Amy Cimorelli em Cimorelli Summer * Lindy (Olivia Holt) em Não Fui Eu * Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) em ICarly * Sun Hi (Megan Lee) em Make It Pop * Maddie (Ashley Tisdale) em Zack & Cody Gêmeos em Ação * Tori (Sally Martin) em Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Kaylee (Jade Alleyne) em The Lodge * Alice em Tom Videos * Os Thundermans (Vozes Adicionais) * HEY ASH! O QUE TÁ JOGANDO? (Vozes Adicionais) * CJ (Isabela Moner) em 100 Coisas pra fazer antes do High School * Rory (Alexis Bledel) em Gilmore Girls * Tori (Victoria Justice) em Victorious * Cat (Ariana Grande) em Victorious * Liv e Maddie (Dove Cameron) em Liv e Maddie * Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) em Zack e Cody Gemeos em Ação * Rosanna Pansino em Nerdy Nummies * Bella Dawson (Brec Bassinger) em Bella e os Bulldogs * Nessy em WookieWarrior23 * Sofia Rodriguez (Aimee Carrero) em Young & Hungry Animes * Hajime (Maaya Uchida) em Gatchaman Crowds * Mittelt (Yuiko Tatsumi) em High School DxD * Yama (Minami Takahashi) em Noragami * Leone (Yū Asakawa) em Akame Ga Kill * Takagi (Eri Kitamura) em High School of the Dead *Momoko (Taeko Kawata) em Sailor Moon *Rikka Takanashi (Maaya Uchida) em Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai! *Reina (Yui Ishikawa) em Pokémon Origens *Masami (Umi Matsuzaki) em From up on poppy hill *Tsumugi (Shelby Lindley) em K-ON! *Tsubaki Sawabe (Ayane Sakura) em Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Sasha (?) em Dragon Ball Heroes Broly Mission *Mayuyu (Yukari Tamura) em AKB0048 *Mika (Mariya Ise) em Durarara! *Saki Konishi (Hina Nakase) em Persona 4 The Animation *Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine (Fumie Mizusawa) em HeartCatch PreCure! *Nagisa/Nathalie/Cure Black (Rocio Baranona) em Futari Wa Pretty Cure *Mai/Cure Egret (Enomoto Atsuko) em Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Filmes/Trailer/Cenas Sofia Carson * Evie em Descendentes * Evie em Descendentes 2 * Lola em Uma Aventura de Babás * Tessa em O Novo Conto de Cinderela : Se o sapatinho servir Sabrina Carpenter * Jenny em Uma Aventura de Babás * Merrin Jovem em Horns Emma Watson * Hermione Granger em Harry Poter e a Pedra Filosofal * Hermione Granger em Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte Parte 1 * Bela em A Bela e a Fera Cara Delevingne * Margo em Cidades de Papel * June/Magia em Esquadrão Suicida * Laureline em Valerian e a Cidade dos Mil Planetas Outros : * Trini (Becky G) em Power Rangers *Izabella (Isabela Moner) em Transformers O Último Cavaleiro *Belén (Romina Yan) em Chiquititas: Raio de Luz *Rose (Zoey Deutch) em Academia de Vampiros o Beijo das Sombras *Wendy (Rachel Hurd Wood) em Peter Pan *Olivia White (Bridgit Mendler) em Lemonade Mouth *Renata (Genneya Walton) em Isabelle : Dançando para os holofotes *Regina George (Rachel McAdams) em Meninas Malvadas *Alice (Mia Wasikowska) em Alice Através do Espelho *Sharpey Evans (Ashley Tisdale) em High School Musical *Extraordinário (Vozes Adicionais) Animações/Filmes Animados * Teressa/Alexa (Cassidy Ladden) em Barbie e o Castelo de Diamantes * Ametista (Michaela Dietz) em Steven Universe * Steven Universe (Vozes Adicionais) * Jujuba (Hynden Walch) em Hora de Aventura * Margaret (Janie Haddad Tompkins) em Apenas um Show * Penny Fitzgerald (Teresa Gallagher) em O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball * Florzinha (Amanda Leighton) em As Meninas Superpoderosas 2016 * Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) em My Little Pony * Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain) em My Little Pony * Blythe (Ashleigh Ball) em Littlest Pet Shop * Melissa Chase (Sabrina Carpenter) em A Lei de Milo Murphy * Musa (Lisa Ortiz) em Winx Club